The Watcher
by evieeden
Summary: He always watched her wherever she went, but she never knew why until now. Advent story written for 10th December.


**Happy 10****th**** December everyone. I hope you're all having a good day today and I hope you enjoy today's advent story.**

**Massive thanks go to the amazingly wonderful idealskeptic for betaing this for me. I could seriously go on and on about how awesome she is. As always, I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

**The Watcher**

He watched her.

They all did. Protection detail. The danger had mostly passed by now, but there was something about her blood, her scent, that just lured the vampires in. So they watched over her, kept her safe.

But he seemed to watch more closely than the others.

He was the quietest of her protectors too, always keeping his distance, never coming close. Even Paul had gotten over his aversion to her by now and followed her around human in the hope that she would feed him for his troubles.

Not him though.

He always remained outside, always stayed a wolf, and never approached her. Just watched, silently, carefully.

At first she thought that he was shy. From her limited interaction with him beforehand she remembered that he was quieter than his friends, but in a pack setting, he could hold his own against the others wolves, so she concluded that it was just her. He just didn't want to talk to her.

She tried not to let it bother her, but it did. She wanted them to be friends, but she didn't think it would ever happen.

In the end she stopped trying and just let him watch over her like he wanted. But she was always aware of him, always conscious of his presence following her around. She could feel him nearby, like a flare of heat burning in the base of her spine.

It wasn't a sensation any of the other wolves provoked either.

It was that awareness that let her know he was watching her more closely that she first thought. Not just when he was scheduled to protect her, but at bonfires, pack meetings, casual gatherings and just when she was hanging around the Res.

She never caught him looking at her, but whenever she had her back turned, she could feel his eyes on her.

She didn't know what he wanted, why he watched her, but she was too afraid to ask.

So she went about her business like usual, and tried not to notice him watching her.

Until the time when watching wasn't enough anymore.

It started like any other day. Breakfast with Charlie, a morning shift at Newtons' and then back to La Push for the afternoon. She ate lunch with Emily and then took herself off towards the beach. Something about the land was calling to her and she figured that the soothing smell of the salt-sea air would calm her.

Bracken crunched underfoot as she walked along the forest path leading to the shore and she hummed under her breath and swung her arms.

A prickling sensation running up her spine stopped her in her tracks though and she slowly spun around.

What surprised her first was that he was actually standing on the edge of the tree line where she could see him. Usually, she knew he was there, but her limited human vision could never find him. What next caught her attention was the expression on his face. He was meeting her eyes for once, not looking away.

She swallowed hard, caught in his gaze.

He raised his chin, beckoning her, and then turned and stalked back into the trees. As if pulled by an invisible thread, she followed, tripping over her feet and barely keeping him in sight.

She stumbled to a halt in a small clearing formed by a circle of fallen trees.

He was nowhere in sight and she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable out there in the forest. She had trailed after him blindly, too stunned by his acknowledgement to refuse, and now she had no clue where she was.

Warm breath on the back of her neck was the only warning she had of his presence before his hands closed around the tops of her arms.

She jumped at the contact.

"What's... what are you...?"

"Ssssh," he quietened her, stepping closer.

His chest pressed against her back and her breath caught in her throat.

She didn't know what he was thinking, but her brain seemed to have short circuited. She had wondered why he stayed away from her, resented it even, but now she finally understood why the distance was necessary.

He touched her and she went up in flames.

Hot lips met the side of her neck, trailing a burning path up towards her ear. His hands glided down to her waist and then slipped under her top, caressing her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered. "This... this...you..."

Steeling herself, she broke away from him and spun around.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "This isn't... We're not like this. I don't understand."

He stayed where he was, not trying to move closer, not trying to explain himself. He just stood there, silent, head cocked questioningly to one side.

She shook her head.

She took a tiny step towards him, then another, wringing her hands. That invisible thread was reeling her in once more. She couldn't understand what drew her to him. He wasn't crowding her, wasn't explaining what they were doing out here in the woods, wasn't begging her not to leave.

And she really should leave, especially given what had happened only moments ago.

She forced her feet to stop in their tracks, forced herself to meet his even gaze. As if that was his cue, he stepped forward to meet her, gazing down at her, an inscrutable look on his face. She blinked up at him.

Slowly, as if expecting her to protest at any moment, he raised his hand and brushed his knuckles gently over her cheek. The gentleness of his actions made her sigh, and she tipped her head upwards towards the warmth of his palm. Still moving carefully, he cupped her jaw and then leaned down to her face, but instead of kissing her like she expected, he shifted to one side and buried his nose just behind her ear, pressing his lips softly against the skin of her neck as he did.

He kissed softly down the length of her neck, hot wet kisses that made her tip her head back, allowing him more contact.

His hands ghosted over her shoulders before settling on her arms and she reached out to grip his waist for balance. Finishing with her neck, he moved back up to brush his jaw against hers. Her breath caught in her throat.

He inhaled deeply, a low rumble emanating through his chest as he did, and then he pulled back abruptly. His hands stayed on her arms.

He looked down at her flushed face, studying her with a faint frown.

She had no idea what he was thinking and she still didn't know what they were doing together, but it felt like the warmth of his body was seeping into her from the skin on skin contact.

It felt good, better than it probably should.

She gazed back up at him through half-closed eyes, and she made her decision.

Taking advantage of his stooped position, she surged upwards onto her toes and pressed her mouth against his.

Nothing happened for one beat, two, three...

And then it was as if he had come to life.

He kissed her hungrily, desperately. It was like nothing she had experienced before. Their teeth clashed and their tongues entwined and her breath was stolen from her. Her hands, which had lightly grasped his waist, now clawed at his back, her nails digging into his back. His own hands slid up to tug at her hair, holding her head to him.

They broke apart, gasping, still tightly pressed together.

She tried to catch her breath before they kissed again, but it didn't seem like more kissing was going to happen.

Stepping back from her, he slid his fingers around to her face, tracing her swollen lips before gliding down her neck.

His eyes glimmered brightly in the shade of the forest, glints of wolf amber flashing amongst the human brown. She was so fascinated by the changing colour that she nearly missed his fingers darting to the buttons of her shirt. It was stripped from her before she even thought about protesting, along with her camisole.

His chest was hot against hers and she pressed closer to him. It was as if she would never get close enough. She had a moment's pause when he unhooked her bra.

This wasn't what she was out in the forest for, wasn't what she had intended.

But she wasn't going to stop.

It had all been leading to this with him. Now that it was in front of her, it was so clear that this was exactly how it was meant to be between them.

He tugged her bra away and then shuffled forwards, forcing her back until she was pressed against one of the destroyed trees. He broke his gaze to duck his head and run kisses down her chest and over her breasts. She gasped, her hands grasping his head as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down on it lightly. Chuckling, he moved across to the other breast and lashed it with his tongue.

Her body was on fire, but she wanted more.

She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach through the fabric of his pants and she wanted him naked immediately. Clumsily, she tried to undo the buttons of his cut offs, feeling a mirror tug on her own jeans at the same time. She only managed to get one of his buttons undone before her jeans were tugged over her hips.

His mouth was still moving between her breasts, making her squirm. It was extremely difficult to concentrate on getting his pants off when he was distracting her in such a delicious fashion.

Her jeans got stuck around her knees and she was forced to push him aside to wriggle out of them, sending her socks and sneakers flying at the same time.

The cool air blew around her bare legs for a split second before she was unceremoniously hoisted in the air. She panicked briefly, but then was set down atop the tree she'd just been pressed against.

"What...?"

She gazed down at him from her new perch, completely confused.

He looked back up at her, his chest heaving. Unlike her, he'd managed to keep his pants on, with just the one button still undone. His erection was clearly visible against the material and it made her gulp.

She was disappointed when he didn't make a move to get naked though.

Instead, he stepped forward, a predatory look in his eyes. She would have shuffled back, but there was nowhere for her to go.

His hands rested on her knees, two searing brands against her skin, and then pushed her legs apart. The vulnerability of her position suddenly struck her and she tried to close her legs again. He had the advantage over her in strength, so her efforts were futile.

Keeping eye contact, he leaned in intently towards her. She was held spellbound, right up to the moment he stuck his tongue out and licked up her centre.

She moaned loudly at the unexpected attack.

This was... This was...

He licked her again, this time circling her clit with his tongue.

She should've felt embarrassed, this was the first time she had ever been naked in front of a boy and now she was letting him...lick her...down there. It was scary. It was crazy.

It was strangely liberating.

She was naked and exposed in front of him and yet all she could feel right now was warmth coursing through her body as he licked, sucked and bit at her inner folds with his mouth.

She threw her head back in ecstasy as he concentrated all his attention on her clit, the sensitive nerves making her jump and squirm under his oral assault. Her body was trembling in earnest now and she didn't know how much longer her arms would continue to hold her up.

It felt like tiny jolts of electricity were shooting through her, pulsing down her limbs and across her skin. The world outside had blurred and then narrowed her senses, so there was just him and her and the wind stirring through the trees. The cold air reacted with her warm skin and her nipples hardened to painful peaks. Every breeze stirred her body, every flick of his tongue heightened her pleasure, and a tightening sensation began to form in the pit of her stomach.

She felt like she was losing control, everything was just too...

Her eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on the bundle of nerves at her centre, heavy gasps emerging from her parted lips. He was growling as he ate her out, the vibrations sending her plummeting fast.

It was almost perfect. Almost... so close. Her body shook, hovering on the edge of pleasure.

He bit her clit.

She was thrown headfirst into her orgasm, screaming out his name. White hot light burst behind her eyes and her whole body felt like it was being consumed by fire. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

The lights gradually faded and when she finally came back to herself it was to find her whole body still shuddering with aftershocks. She felt strong and content, but also strangely fragile.

He had withdrawn his mouth from her and was now running his hands soothingly up and down her thighs.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she struggled to focus on him.

Without a word, he scooped her up off the fallen tree, and set her back on the ground. Her legs shook underneath her, but he didn't let her fall as he quickly and carefully re-dressed her. He rubbed her sides gently before stepping back, making sure she was steady on her feet before he let her go.

Running her eyes over him, she noticed that he was still just as aroused as before, his cut-offs still partially undone.

"What... what about you?" she asked hesitantly.

She'd never done anything like this before – hadn't even expected to do it with him – but she was fairly sure some kind of reciprocation was to be expected.

He blinked at her, but shook his head. "It's fine," he finally spoke. "It's not about me."

She was completely lost.

What had that all been about? Why had it happened?

She still couldn't really believe that it had happened. It was so far removed from what she had come to expect from him.

For the first time that afternoon, he hesitated before making a move. Slowly, he held his hands out to her.

"Come with me?"

He hadn't asked before, he had just assumed that she would follow him. Now, though, he was asking.

She should say no. She should go back to her truck and back home where her father waited for her.

But there was still that pull - the same one that had made her follow him into the forest in the first place. It was still as strong as ever.

After what she had just experienced with him, she could finally admit to herself what she had known all along.

She wanted him.

She wanted him and now he was giving her the chance to have him.

She took his hands in her own and he grinned wickedly.

He swung her up into his arms and carried her through the woods towards an unfamiliar cottage. The house had a homely feel - both the kitchen and living room were clean and neatly furnished - but she only managed a brief glance at her surroundings before she was swept into his bedroom and set down.

He divested her of her clothes even faster than before and this time, he quickly followed suit. Within seconds, they were both naked, lying side by side on his bed, his eyes tracing over her face. He lowered his mouth to hers and she kissed him back eagerly, but no matter how much she wanted this, wanted him, she needed answers.

Drawing back, she cupped his cheek.

"So, Embry," she said softly. "Want to tell me why you've been watching me?"


End file.
